


Bath Time

by LadyDrace



Series: Mundane Series [18]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bath tub moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

“Is this a Human thing?”   
  
Julian's hands stopped their soapy massage of Garak's scalp.   
  
“Hm? I don't know. Don't Cardassians wash each other?”   
  
Garak shrugged between Julian's knees.   
  
“Not like this. Usually only with children or for ritual purposes. Never just for cleaning.”   
  
Long, wet arms closed around Garak's chest from behind and he gladly leaned back into the embrace.   
  
“It's not just a matter of cleaning. It's a gesture of affection. And trust.”   
  
A huff of amused disbelief rippled the water in the tub.   
  
“It's always about trust with you people...”   
  
Julian smiled slyly.   
  
“And don't you forget it...”


End file.
